


A Comfort After The Gauntlet

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: An exhausted Ryoma heads to his room after losing the second round of the gauntlet.





	A Comfort After The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for when he lost to Soren, then didn't finish like usual, then finished after he lost to Azura. I tried to vote you to a party crasher win Ryoma. The least I could do was finish the smut I had started for you.

His whole body ached as he pushed open the door to his room in barracks. It had been a long and hard fought battle, back and forth the whole way. His army had fought passionately, and he was infinitely proud of all they had accomplished, but in the end the other side used the scoring to their advantage and had earned their victory. Win or loss it had been a good battle, war held many uncertainties and these mock battles were a good show of experience for them all. 

Still, all that being said, Ryoma did not like losing. He understood all that but his strained muscles didn’t have the comfort of a solid win to help ease the ache. There would be no victory celebration for him or his army. And maybe most importantly, no victory sex with Xander. Something that was made all the more apparent when the door opened and he was greeted with his dark empty room and no Nohrian Prince in his bed.

A deep sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes his shoulders slumping as exhaustion hit him. Waiting for a warm glow of magic to light up the small space of his room he reached back and undid the ties on his face mask. He wanted nothing more than to be out of his armor and flop down onto the comfort of his futon. Tired hands undid the clasps and ties that held it all together. If he was any less disciplined he would have just left it by the door, he wasn’t though and he slowly put it away, stripping off his defeat with every piece he took off.

With the last piece removed he stretched, relishing the feeling of his wary body and aching muscles for a brief moment, fingers brushing the ceiling briefly-heh, at least he would always be taller than his little sister- before turning towards his empty bed.

“There’s my winner.” A low voice teased from behind him.

Turning his head he spotted a certain tall blonde Nohrian. “I didn’t win, Xander.” Did the prince just come here to mock him? That wasn’t like the other, sure they teased each other, but they didn’t outright mock or fight anymore, they hadn’t for a long time.

The Nohrian pushed himself off of the wall, his body surprisingly light considering the lack of armor. “I know.” The attractive blonde came over and wrapped strong arms around his shoulders, long fingers combing through Ryoma’s hair. “I know,” he repeated, “I came to reward your magnificent fight against unpredictable odds.”

A small smirk pulled at Ryoma’s lips as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Xander’s mouth briefly before reaching up and pulling his absurdly tall lovers head down so he could rest his sweat soaked brow against the other. “As much as I could go for some rewarding, I am exhausted right now.”

A considering hum rumbled deep from Xander’s chest before he responded. “Who said you have to do anything? Why don’t you lay down and let me take care of you?”

That sounded… really nice. Unfortunately, the more he stood here the more exhaustion seemed to wash over him. “It sounds lovely, but honestly I am not sure I can stay up for that.” As if to emphasize his point a jaw-cracking yawn had him pausing. “I might have to take a raincheck.”

Apparently no wasn’t an acceptable answer as Ryoma found himself crowded towards his bed before being pushed down onto it. “You won’t have to do anything, just lean back and enjoy it. You deserve to feel good after fighting so hard.”

A sort of amusement came over him as he allowed Xander to lead him to his bed. There was something to be enjoyed about his assertive lover, Xander pushed him to his limits, the Nohrian prince never let him rest easy, making him strive to better himself like no one else did. He didn’t have to worry about Xander, just like Xander didn’t need to worry about him. They were equals and partners in a way that no one else could be to them. So if Xander wanted to take care of him then he would make sure that happened. 

It was all too easy to let Xander lay him down. Clever hands undid the knots in his hakama as Xander settled himself at the end of the bed. Making himself comfortable, enjoying the soft futon beneath him and the warm presence of his lover, Ryoma felt the toll of the past four days start to catch up with him. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” A frown and a light slap to his bare inner thigh had Ryoma woken up. 

“Sorry.” Ryoma mumbled, still the slap hardly did anything to keep his eyes open. It seemed like Xander’s ploy to get him to lay down had backfired, sleep was rapidly approaching the samurai. Well, that is until practiced hands found their way to his cock. It was no secret that Ryoma enjoyed a good fight, but only one other person knew just how much he enjoyed it. The warm and sword calloused hand wrapping around his half hard dick was good, coaxing a low groan past tired lips. It was the wet heat of a mouth that got him to wake up some more. 

Opening his eyes Ryoma blearily stared down at Nohrian Prince who looked way too smug for someone with a cock in their mouth. Merlot met steel as locked eyes with one another, only for steel to break away as the Hoshidan tossed his head back in a moan as a hot tongue swept over his cockhead. Blindly he sought Xander’s head, fingers burying themselves in soft golden curls as the Nohrian hummed at his victory, sinking a bit further down on his length. Ryoma might not mind losing so much if it got his dick sucked more often.

His lover was in no rush as his head bobbed slowly along his length, warm, wet tongue curling along the underside. It was once in a blue moon that Ryoma would admit to being wrong, but this time he was, a nice blowjob from his amazing lover was exactly what he needed to unwind after the stressful past few days. Breath was coming harder to him now, heat building up inside as his body seemed to melt, relaxed but tense as he gripped Xander’s hair hard, controlling Xander’s pace. The paladin was amicable and didn’t protest as he was held down for longer than probably comfortable for him. 

“Ah Xander, good, so good.” Ryoma couldn’t help but groan as he felt Xander swallow around him, still not protesting as his face flushed a little more, hands gripping Ryoma’s thighs hard. Hand shaking a bit, Ryoma tensed one more time before with a deep breath of his own he relaxed his grip guiding Xander up and off his cock so he could take a breath. Ryoma’s eyes were locked on Xander’s mouth on his cock, spit-slicked and swollen lips looking amazing, pale cheeks flushed dark and strings of saliva still connecting them together as Xander panted for breath. When a small smile appeared on the Nohrians slack face a warm look in his dark eyes stealing Ryoma’s breath from his lungs. He had the most beautiful man in the world here with him.

“See, I told you this is what you needed.” Xander’s voice was low as he slid up Ryoma’s body, trailing kisses along his path until he was laying atop him. 

It was a pleasant weight on on him, Ryoma couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his lover and press his mouth up against him in a soft kiss. “You’re right. I did need this.” Rocking his hips up he felt Xander’s own hard cock through his trousers. Enjoying the feel of it Ryoma slid his hands down and grabbed Xander’s ass, pressing him down as he rubbed their lengths together again. 

The pressure increased as Xander sat up, not without one last parting kiss. “I am not quite done with you yet.” The paladin rocked against him one last time before slipping off the bed. Watching with interest as Xander started to slip out of his clothes, steel eyes drinking each inch of pale skin. Unable to hold still, even as tired as he was Ryoma started to shimmy out of his pants, untying his fundoshi, kicking it off the edge of the bed— with his tantalizing lover almost naked his fastidiousness was pushed to the side in excitement— he would pick them up in the morning. 

A chuckle left Xander as he finished undressing, letting his own clothing hang off the single chair in the room. “I was going to undress you, but I see that you have already done that.” Still he didn’t seem too upset as he came back to bed. It was with much joy that Xander climbed back over him, bare skin hot against Ryoma’s and as his cock was like a brand against his as they rubbed together pleasantly. It was satisfying to hear Xander groan at the touch, rutting his own hips down to get more friction going, not that Ryoma was complaining. Lips found another as they rocked against each other. Ryoma loved to feel the heat and pressure of Xander against him, he loved kissing him and feeling his lover against him, being near him and just… just loving him. 

So it was a struggle to not pull Xander’s lips back to his own when the other pulled his lips away from him to kiss along his jawline. “I am sorry I wasn’t here to greet you in your room when you came in.” Xander breathed into his ear upon reaching it, nibbling slightly on the cartilage there before fumbling for Ryoma’s hands and leading it down his back and to his backside. “It took me a little longer to get ready then I planned for.” 

Curiosity picked Ryoma’s exhausted mind as he let Xander guide his hands down and over his backside and to his rear. Maybe he would have figured it out if he had a bit more rest, but he didn’t until he felt his fingers something hard in the cleft of Xander’s ass. The samurai's eyes widened as he realized what it was. “Xander is that…?” Had the man really shown up at his room ready for him? 

The relaxed smile, frown lines and creased brow gone from his handsome face made Ryoma’s heart flutter as Xander gave him a quick kiss. “It is. Why don’t you take it out and claim your victory prize, hm?” 

“Gods.” Ryoma groaned as his fingers tangled with Xander’s as they traced along the edges of the plug buried deep inside his loving, perfect, amazing lover. Watching the flush deepen on Xander’s face either at the compliment or at the way Ryoma was tracing around his sensitive rim. Swallowing hard the Hosidan gripped the tapered end and gave it a brief tug, testing it a bit and drawing a moan from Xander and his face pressed into his shoulder. Not sure how much longer he could take it, Ryoma pulled the toy from where it was nestled within the Nohrian Prince and tossed it off to the side. Pressing a kiss to Xander’s neck, he inserted two fingers in to check just how well Xander had done preparing himself. 

“I tried to be thorough, I didn’t know if you would win or lose.” Xander’s husky voice greeted him as he squirmed a little atop Ryoma. “I used plenty of lube.”

“I can feel that.” He could, he could hear it as well, the soft squelches were terribly arousing as he plunged his fingers in deeper, feeling around. 

Xander’s hips thrust between them, rubbing their cocks appealingly together while rocking back eagerly onto his fingers. “I got some more lube if you want it.”

“Where is it?” Ryoma wanted it, at least to slick his cock up a bit before he buried it deep into his partner.

“Under the pillow. I put it there before… ah before I left.” Ryoma could feel Xander reach behind him and feel around for it before a half empty bottle was placed in his hand.

All too eagerly Ryoma removed the cap and poured some of the liquid into his hand before almost knocking the bottle over in his haste to set it down on the floor next to the futon. Slicking up his cock, eagerly taking both his own and Xander’s into his hand, stroking them together before letting go. Taking the hint, his partner adjusted himself above him scooting up a bit, between the two of them they managed to get Ryoma’s thick cock lined up and ready to take his prize. “Ready Xander?” He barely managed to ask in time, the heat radiating from his lover and the slightly swollen rim of Xander’s entrance all too alluring as it brushed eagerly against the head of his cock. 

Golden curls tickled against him as he nodded in agreement. “I have wanted you since this started, watching you fight is enchanting.” The prince pulled his head from Ryoma’s neck and moved over to kiss him. “Now let me take you in.” He rasped before slotting his lips against the samurai’s and rocking his body down and onto his cock.

Being inside Xander was pure bliss, having his lover hungrily rock down and impale himself on his cock was nirvana. It didn’t take Xander long to fully seat himself on Ryoma’s cock, a deep moan and arched back was deeply rewarding for Ryoma’s weary soul. 

The two lovers started to move against each other, bodies pressed fully to another. There was no rush to their love making, Xander taking his time as he fucked himself onto Ryoma’s cock, making good on his promise to take care of his partner. “So good Ryoma, you always fill me perfectly.” Xander panted, his penis trapped between them sandwiched between his and Ryoma’s hard abs with each thrust as Xander eagerly started to pick up the pace.

Ryoma would normally pride himself on his stamina, but there was only so much he could take, after four long days of near constant battle, he was drained. So it was with reluctance that he had to tell his lover, his lover who deserved more after this, who deserved a longer love making session. “Going to cum soon.” 

It didn’t seem like Xander minded. “Good, let it all out Ryoma. Cum inside, it is all mine.” As if to emphasize it Xander pressed down deep, taking as much of Ryoma’s thick cock that he could, grinding down onto him. Xander moaned as his hand reached between them and started to jerk his own cock, seaking his own completion without complaint at his lovers lack of attention. 

With partners blessing, and honestly unable to hold back any longer, Ryoma’s back arched, the last bit of his energy leaving him as he came hard and deep into Xander. He panted hard as he could just watch, completely drained as Xander leaned back, Ryoma’s still hard and sensitive cock deep in him as he stroked himself. All Ryoma could do was watch in wonder, depleted and feeling better then he had in days. “So beautiful.” He managed to get out, unable to fall into unconsciousness until he saw Xander’s own completion. 

Xander’s drew his lip into his mouth as he chased his finish, occasionally rocking on the now softening, tender dick he selfishly kept inside him. It didn’t take him long before Xander himself came with a grunt, release spurting onto Ryoma’s chest as he heaved for breath above him. When he came down he gave a gentle smile to Ryoma as he leaned down and kissed him lightly as he removed himself from his lover’s cock. “Feel better?” 

The only response Ryoma could come up with was a tired grunt. His eyelids felt so heavy as he blinked up at Xander, sleep calling him but his desire to settle down with the blonde was keeping him up still. 

Laughter was the only response he got as Xander rolled off the futon, cum dribbling attractively down his leg. He must have drifted off though, because the next thing he knew Xander was carefully rubbing him down with a damp towel. “Come to bed Xander.” Ryoma managed to get out. They could clean up tomorrow, dried cum wouldn’t be a bother with how tired he was now. 

“Let me finish taking care of you. Rest Ryoma, you fought hard.” 

Not able to gather the strength to even argue, Ryoma just hummed and lost his second battle of the evening to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on other stuff, just very slow. Let me know if there are mistakes or anything. I will do my best to fix them.


End file.
